


Ser el mal tipo

by aguasturbias



Series: Creciendo en guerra [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Distanciamiento, M/M, Peter me da un poco de pena, Tiempos de Guerra, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre el crecer y salir de Hogwarts y al seguir adelante todos entre misiones y hospitales y búsquedas de apartamentos, Peter se quedó atrás. Relegado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser el mal tipo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["De ellos"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10698) by Blowjob22. 



Es Noviembre cuando la carta de Lucius llega. La ha traído un halcón hace pocos minutos y ahora Peter se debate entre el horror y la sorpresa, observando la carta (apenas dos líneas en el pergamino) con el alma llena de emociones batientes.

_  
“Peter,_

_Si sabes elegir tus alianzas, nos encontraremos pronto.”_

  
La carta ni quiera está firmada, pero el sello, el blasón de los Malfoy que porta en la esquina derecha, es bastante obvio por sí solo. Peter no lo entiende, ¿significa esto que lo quiere en su bando? Se debate entre sentirse halagado y requerido y el saber a qué bando se estaría atando. Piensa en sus amigos, todos de misión en misión y él en casa, o con misiones menores, irrelevantes para el papel principal. Hace más de tres semanas de la última vez que vio a James, y ni siquiera ha recibido una carta. Ni siquiera está seguro de cual es su papel en la Orden.  
  
No es capaz de recordar la última vez que estuvieron todo juntos.  
  
Sus sentimientos luchan entre la fidelidad a sus amigos y la nueva y extraña sensación de ser requerido, de poder llegar a ser alguien importante en el futuro bando ganador.  
  
(Peter no se permite por lo general decir o siquiera pensar que van a perder, pero la Guerra es cada vez peor y él no es ningún niño al que se pueda engatusar con mentiras bonitas.)  
  
Medita unos segundos más, indeciso, antes de guardar la carta en su bolsillo y salir de su habitación rápido y un poco asustado. Aunque aún no está seguro de nada, lo mejor sería contárselo a James. Incluso si no era tan importante en la Orden, todos eran amigos, ¿verdad? James sólo querría lo mejor para él.  
  
— ¡Peter, no demores en volver!— le grita su madre al oírlo bajar las escaleras y oye el portazo de la puerta de la entrada sin que Peter le conteste. Son tiempos oscuros y toda madre se angustia cuando su hijo sale tempestuosamente de la casa sin avisar.   
  
La Sra. Pettigrew se queda preocupada, esperando que su hijo vuelva.  
  
Pero Peter se Desaparece nada más salir de la casa. Se sabe la dirección de los padres de James de memoria y es allí donde se aparece, para preguntar por James. Se materializa en el porche, y toca el timbre un poco tembloroso, esperando que sea James quien abra, pero la puerta no se abre; en vez de ello la voz de la madre de James es la que le contesta, dura y sospechosa.  
  
— ¿Quién es?  
  
—Soy Peter, soy amigo de James.  
  
—James no está. Ha salido.  
  
—Soy de la Orden— musita Peter, algo incómodo, y el suspiro de la señora es audible. Todavía no se conoce a la Orden del Fénix en el ámbito externo y su nombre está atado a un conjuro, de manera que funciona como una contraseña. Pero saben que no durará mucho antes de que se filtre y ya no sea seguro.  
  
La puerta se abre y la Sra. Potter sonríe, un poco aliviada y un poco preocupada.  
  
—Perdona, hijo, tú sabes como están las cosas. James está en casa de Lily, creo. Dijo algo sobre pasar por su casa antes de salir de misión. A lo mejor lo alcanzas. Si lo haces, dile que no olvide tener cuidado, y que vuelva pronto.  
  
Peter sólo asiente y le agradece antes de desaparecerse de nuevo. La señora le sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta, no se da cuenta que dos sombras vigilan desde los árboles.   
  
Olvidó hacer el  _Hominum Revelio_ .  
  
Para cuando Peter llega a casa de Lily, ella está saliendo, apresurada.   
  
— ¡Peter!— exclama con sorpresa y lo saluda con la mano, deteniéndose. Sus rizos están maltratados y su rostro muestra las señales de una sanadora de San Mungo, cansada y con bolsas debajo de los ojos, de tantos días sin descanso.   
  
—Hola, Lily—atina a decir Peter, porque nunca ha sido muy amigo de Lily, y jamás han hablado más de tres o cuatro frases. Es su timidez, su eterna timidez, y lo sabe. — Este… ¿está James?  
  
Lily se detiene en seco, y suspira. Peter la mira y un poco de envidia se asienta en su estómago. Ella es a quien James recurre siempre y a quien siempre ve. ¿No dijo alguien alguna vez que siempre iban los amigos primero? Pero no, Peter no es capaz de recordar la última vez que James y él conversaron de algo que no fuera la Guerra. De hecho, no recuerda claramente la última vez que conversó con James. Pero es que no lo ha visto en casi un mes.  
  
—Ha salido en misión, Peter. No sé cuándo vuelva. — Lily hace una mueca, temerosa, un poco nerviosa, porque nunca se sabe qué puede pasar en una misión. El recuerdo de la misión fallida de Remus aún la persigue. — No tengo idea.  
  
Peter ni siquiera sabía que salía en misión hasta que se lo dijo su mamá. Asiente sin decir nada y Lily se lo queda mirando un rato.  
  
— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunta, finalmente, preocupada y Peter se lo piensa. A lo mejor se lo puede decir a Sirius y a Remus, y usar esa invitación de Lucius en su ventaja, como un espía o algo. A lo mejor así pasarían un poco más de tiempos juntos, supone. Pero los ojos de Lily siguen posados en él, así que se encoge de hombros un poquito y niega con la cabeza.   
  
—No, no pasa nada. Pero, otra cosa,… ¿sabes dónde están Sirius y Remus?  
  
Eso logra que Lily sonría un poco y su cara parece iluminarse ante ello.  
  
— ¿No te dijeron? Están a la caza de un apartamento. Remus me dijo ayer que pensaban salir hoy y no regresar a casa hasta que encontrasen un apartamento digno.  
  
Su risa es jovial, a pesar del tono cansado.  
  
— ¿En serio?— el tono de Peter al preguntar es de completa sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que habían decidido mudarse juntos. Se pregunta amargamente qué otra cosa no sabe ahora de ellos.   
  
—Sí, lo decidieron hace semanas— añade Lily, y al ver tu cara, intenta arreglarla un poco—… pero seguro que te lo han dicho y lo olvidaste, muchas cosas pasan ahora.  
  
El “pero esto era importante” queda colgado en el aire, sin necesidad de que Peter lo diga y Lily tiene ahora una mirada de lástima y un poco de pena.   
  
—Perdona, Peter, pero estoy tarde para mi turno. Debo irme, espero verte por acá otro día. Le diré a James que viniste— Su sonrisa es genuina y de seguro no pretende que sus palabras lo hieran más, pero aún así, Peter siente el golpe. Ya no pertenece al grupo. Entre el crecer y salir de Hogwarts y al seguir adelante todos entre misiones y hospitales y búsquedas de apartamentos, Peter se quedó atrás. Relegado.  
  
—No te preocupes— dice, y le dice adiós con la mano mientras Lily se desaparece con una sonrisa y ondeando la mano, directo a San Mungo, probablemente.  
  
Se queda solo. Y se da cuenta que en realidad, está solo. James tiene a Lily y Remus y Sirius se tienen el uno al otro, pero él… ¿a quién tiene al lado?  
  
No regresa a casa por un buen tiempo, vagando por las calles, haciendo caso omiso de la seguridad que debería estar respetando y el cuidado que debería tener contra los mortífagos.  
  
Se mete las manos a los bolsillos cuando enfría un poco más, y siente el pergamino quemar en su mano cuando lo coge. Sabe que es una opción y la considera. Es esto, la fidelidad a unos amigos que ha ido perdiendo, o la perspectiva de poder y triunfo, de gloria y aceptación, que aunque oscura y maligna no deja de ser tal.  
  
Cuando llega a casa su madre, a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a llegar tarde, le echa una bronca. Que no se preocupa por ella, que no le importa que su madre se muera de preocupación, que por qué no cuida un poco más de sí mismo, que por qué mejor no van a casa sus amigos en vez de ir él por ellos.   
  
Peter sólo asiente a lo largo del sermón y no interviene para decir que en realidad tales amigos ya no los tiene, o eso cree. Cuando su madre lo abraza, un poco asustada y bastante aliviada, y le dice que no demore en cambiarse para que cene toda la familia junta, no se niega ni se justifica, sólo le sonríe y asiente nuevamente.  
  
Sube a su habitación, intranquilo, y coge un pergamino cualquiera y una pluma. Parece pensar unos segundos, mordiéndose la uñas y retorciéndose las manos con algo similar a la conciencia reprochándole lo que va a hacer, pero al final sostiene la pluma con fuerza y no duda al escribir y sellar la carta. La entrega a su lechuza con instrucciones susurradas y una chuchería para que coma, diciéndole que no demore.   
  
Mira a la lechuza perderse en el cielo gris de Londres y siente un poco de remordimientos, pero los sepulta debajo del sentimiento de abandono que lo invade. La voz de su mamá sube desde el primer piso, gritándole que la mesa está servida.  
  
La carta que lleva la lechuza de la familia Pettigrew está dirigida a Wiltshire y contiene sólo una palabra, casi inteligible.   
  


_“¿Cuándo?”_

  



End file.
